She wants to move
by pajo
Summary: Luke gets a new "waitress" and Lane gets a "new" band. LL and Lave
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: This is my first story here and I'll try my best to get better and better ;). **

**My mother tongue is German (not English), so if there are any mistakes in the text: I hope you won't be mad at me, but tell me, so I get the chance to correct them – please.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it. Have fun! And please: R'n'R**

* * *

**The one with the coffee**

It was a soft morning in summer, when Rory slowly opens her eyes, she looks out of her window and sees birds flying around and making those relaxing and beautiful "bird-noises" and then suddenly…

"Morning, Hon', wake up." Her mom Lorelai comes in, in the freshest way you could come in at 9 o'clock a.m.

Rory can't believe it: her mom stands right in front of her _in the morning_, although she doesn't have to work today.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here at…" Rory turns on the other side of her bed to see her clock on her little table besides her bed "…at _9 o'clock in the morning_…?!"

"Well I thought, why shouldn't we just wake up earlier and have more time to enjoy our days? I mean, our normal day is first going to _Luke's_ to have lunch at about 12 o'clock, because we're normally waking up at 11.30 on our free days, then we're going through our small town to watch, whether there's another of those _Fight Club _alike fights of Taylor, or some new strange things Kirk is doing, or Miss Patty flirting with one of the fresh Stars Hollow tourists, after this we're visting Lane or Sookie, then we're watching our "afternoon-movie" and then we're back at _Luke's_ to eat dinner, when we continue the ride to our media library to rent some classic movies, then going back home, which includes odering pizza or sushi to eat it besides watching the rentals …and good night."

With her eyes change being open and closed "Hmm?!"

"Try to imagine: What will happen, when we would start the day earlier? I mean, we could for example go jogging …"

Rory looks at her mom like she's the 8th world wonder.

"… well, you know what I mean, I mean for example going shopping in New York and after that going to _Luke's _having lunch and doing all that normal stuff."

Rory gets up "Mom? How much did you have?"

"Of what?" Lorelai asks innocent.

Rory looks at her mom like she wants to say _Oh, come on…_

Lorelai slowly begins "Well… 1… and a half … well… a whole… okay, it had been 6."

"6 cups of coffee, mom?!" she says shocked. "This is insane. People can die, because of drinking too much coffein."

"I'm immune."

Rolling her eyes "When did you actually get up to have those 6 cups?"

"It all started, when I had to pee – that 3rd coke had been one coke too much last night – and then I wanted to drink some water, because my mouth had been so dry – I won't ever eat that strange bread again…"

"Or just not that much?!" Rory suggests.

"Well…so I went to the kitchen to get some water and suddenly I didn't want to drink water anymore, I had this feeling inside of me that it just wasn't right… but OH yeah, coffee. In those moments it all began to work out. Coffee it'd be."

"Nice story."

"I knew you would understand…"Lorelai smiles.

"But I can sleep, because I didn't have even one cup, so see you in a couple of hours…"she pushes her bedspread over her head.

"No, no, you're my daughter, we have to go through bads and goods."

From underneath the bedspread "Not that I know…"

"Oh, you will do that…" Lorelai says and jumps onto Rory's bed.

Cut

"That was not fair, mom." Says the tired looking Rory, while she's on her way to _Luke's _besides her mom.

"It was."

"There's no way out of this, I will always be mad at you."

Lorelai touching Rory's nose with one of her fingers "Come on, my darling. Truth is, you're so happy that we're having more time for this day."

"No! Truth is: I will always be mad at you."

They're going to the other side of the street directly in _Luke's Diner_.

Inside Luke has his first confrontation with Taylor, who's owning the city's supermarket, an candy store and some houses.

Taylor's shouting at him "You're such an egoist, Luke. You're the most selfish person I've met my whole life."

Luke shouts back "Just, because I don't want to have this damn advert of your stupid candy store hanging in my Diner .. yes, you heard right: in _my_ - and only mine – I'm not selfish."

"It would be something for your hometown, you could give it to all of us…"

"Oh, Taylor, you're talking such a big…" Luke's just walking away to the table, where Lorelai and Rory sat down.

"What it is, Luke?" Taylor follows him.

Ignoring Taylor "Hey, what do you want?" Luke asks Rory and Lorelai.

"It is what?" Talor asks.

"I want to have a pancake, please and a cup of coffee." Rory says, while Luke is writing it on a piece of paper.

"You are such an egoist, Luke Danes." Taylor says angry and goes finally out of the Diner.

"Oh, Holy Lord: Thanks." Luke says, when the door closed behind Taylor. Then he turns his head to Lorelai "And what do you want to eat?"

"Wanna guess?" Lorelai asks.

"No." Luke shortly says.

"Egoist!" She says. Rory laughs.

"Not funny at all." Luke says seriously.

"Come one, a little bit?" Lorelai asks.

Luke looks at her and then goes away.

Lorelai can't believe it "What was that? I haven't ordered yet."

"Thank you, Luke." Rory calls after Luke with a big smile upon her face "Ha, that was revenge. You won't get a coffee here, today."

Lorelai gets up and walks to the counter.

"Is she right? Will I not get a coffee here today, Lucas?" she asks in the cutest way.

"Call me once again Lucas and she's right."

"Okay, no Lucas, but coffee… please."

"Hmm …no."

"Why?" Lorelai asks shocked.

"How many cups did you already have today?"

"None."

"Okay, then I guess, Babette had bought a rooster, because of whom you just got up that early and of course you did want to murder it … I mean it just didn't want to be quiet, right?! And so you wasted the whole morning running after this rooster, what's the reason that you're so awake."

"How could you know? You're a clairvoyant, right?!" Lorelai smiles.

"She had 6 cups." A voice from a table is calling.

Lorelai and Luke look at Rory.

"Daughter… be quiet. Didn't you take your "anti-imagination" pills this morning?" Lorelai turns her head back to Luke "Kids…" she shakes her head.


	2. TOW the new waitress

**A/N: bright-star4455: thanks a lot. This is such a compliment coming from you, because, you know, I really love your story so far. So… thanks ).**

* * *

**The one with the new waitress**

-30 minutes later-

Lorelai and Rory are still sitting at their tablein _Luke's_. Rory's head is lying on the table, her hand embraces her cup of coffee, while Lorelai is staring concentrated at it.

"Mom, I'm bored." Rory says tired.

"And I want coffee." Lorelai says sad. "Can I get yours? You're anyhow too tired to drink it".

"Revenge." Rory says, then continues "I am so tired. Can't we just leave?"

"Rory, that would be nonesense, because in 30 minutes were going to have lunch anyway."

"What happened to that whole _New York shopping_-thing?"

"You didn't want to get out of your bed, Lady." she blames Rory.

After a little break. "I'm bored, too. I want to do something. I feel like once _Milli Vanilli_, they were doing nothing, the difference just is they were getting payed for just standing and pretending that they're singing – and that is like doing nothing. I think that just standing there and singing wasn't really…" Lorelai notices Rory fell asleep, then shefixes the still half filled coffee cup of Rory. She looks at Rory once again, whether she's still asleep and then crabs the cup to drink some coffee. "Yummy."

Suddenly she hears Luke talking with Cesar and turns around to watch them.

"I really have to, Luke. My wife's mother is coming to visit us, today and I have to take her from the airport with my car. I'm sorry, but I totally forgot about that." Cesar apologizes.

"Yeah, it's okay. Do you know, whether Paul has time tonight?" Luke wonders.

"No, he's in New Hampshire this week…I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I will find someone else. Don't worry."

When Cesar goes back into the kitchen, Lorelaiwalks to the counter. "What happened?" she asks Luke curiously.

In thoughts "I need someone to help me out, here, later."

"Would that mean that someone have to do something?"

With a questioning look "What?"

"That would mean that that someone, who helps you, wouldn't be bored today and would also get enough coffee this person can drink, would he?!"

"No, he wouldn't and well…"

She stands up straight "I would like to present you your new waitress for that day. Miss Lorelai Gilmore."

"Really?" Luke wonders.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be great?" she smiles.

"Hmm, what do you know about serving food?"

"I know that some waiters use those crazy sort of wood, what actually doesn't look like wood, you know, it rather looks like a leaf – so flat… I think it's called paper. Yeah, and they're writing something on it, do you know what I mean?" Lorelai says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"So, when would you have time?"

"You'd take me? … As a waitress?"asks Lorelai smiling.

"Well, you can't be the cook, right?! So, yeah, we can try. You as waitress and me as cook." Luke says "Could you be here at 3 p.m.?"

"Jup, no problem, Sir Mister Workgiver Danes."

"Don't…" he points with his finger at her.

"No problem, Lu…"she says, Luke turns around "..cas."

Then she goes back to the table, where Rory sleeps on. She softly touches her hair.

"Hon'?" Rory slowly wakes up. "I'm gonna bring you home, there you can sleep and I'm gonna work then, alright?"

"What…what you're gonna do?" Rory sleepy asks.

"I'm gonna work here, because Cesar can't work today and so, I will play the leading female role: the waitress Tess and Luke will be the male part: the cook Bubba."

"What…?" she asks confused.

"Nothing… Come on, we're going home." She helps Rory to get up and slowly walks out the door with the weak Rory besides.

On their way back home, Lane suddenly comes running to them.

"Hey, guys." Lane says.

"Shssst." Lorelai says. "She can't deal with loud noises right now."

"Oh, what did she do?" Lane asks worried.

"It's mom's fault…" Rory says tired.

"She has a _huge _imagination, today. I don't know, what's going on with her."

"HA!" Rory says.

"So, Lane…" Lorelai continues "…what's going on in _your_ life?"

"I'm gonna be like _Meg White_, _Dave Grohl_, _Chad Smith_…" Lane screams happy.

Rory suddenly gets up her head "You're gonna be a drummer of your own band?!"

"Exactly." Lane smiles, while jumping up and down.

"Damn, that is awsome." Lorelai hugs her.

"Yeah, that's really …groovy." Rory hugs her. "Who's your band?"

"I don't know, but this afternoon I'm gonna meet them for the first time… I'm so nervous."

„Does the dragon, who's engaging the house, know about this not really holy meeting?" Lorelai asks.

"Mom went to Boston, because there's a bible festival today."

"And you didn't have to go with her?" Rory asks.

"Nope, I'm offically sick."

"Woah, that's thin ice..." Lorelai notices.

"I know, but I have to meet them, they will be my… band!!!" she screams. "And I don't know them yet." After thinking about something. "My gosh, they don't know me either… what if they don't want me, because they don't like me? What if I'm not having the right music taste for them, maybe it's not that cool like their's…?!"

"This can't and won't happen, Lane…" Rory says "You're the only person I've ever met, who just listens to everything, I mean, some people listen to _The Beatles_ and _James Brown_ at the same time, but you're listening to _The Beatles_, _Eminem_, _James Brown_ and _The Doors. _They will love you. They will adore you." Rory smiles.

"She's right.You're extremer than the Soundtrack of _Pieces of April._" Lorelai adds.

"Okay, but, could you though come with me?" Lane asks Rory.

"Let me just have one cup of coffee and we're directly in front of your new band's door."

"Thanks, Rory. We gonna meet at 2 p.m. back here, alright?!"

"That is perfect."

Singing and jumping up and down "I'm getting a band, I'm getting a band…" Then Lane runs away. "See ya."

Two hours later Rory and Lane are standing in front of a door. In the background you can hear gitars playing.

"That has to be them." Lane says smiling.

"Jup. Sounds great. So could you knock?" asks Rory.

Lane doesn't move "They sound really great, Rory." she says nervously.

"What's the problem then? Why don't you knock?" Rory wonders.

"They sound _really _great. Rory, they don't want me."

"Lane, you're such a great drummer and that though you learned it on pans and with your CDs as teacher."

"I don't know." Lane says full of doubts.

"Knock." Rory "forces" her friend.

Lane slowly knocks. A guy with curly brown hair opens the door, he wears a _The Cure_-T-Shirt and smiles at Lane. "Hey. You're …?"

"Yes!" Lane says fastly.

The guy continues "…Lane?"

"Yes, yes… hi." Lane says.

"I'm Dave." the guy says.

Rory tips on Lane's shoulder, Lane turns around. "oh… and this is Rory, she's a friend of mine." she introduces Rory to Dave.

"Hi." Rory says.

"Hi." Dave answers. "Come on in, guys. Brian, Zack and me, we're already playing a little bit."

"Yeah, I heard so…" Lane smiles, then she and Rory are going inside.


	3. TOW the cell phone

**A/N: This part includes a chat between Lane and Rory, where Rory mentions "Dr. Best" and it could be some of you don't know that, but in Germany it's the name of a tooth-paste factory – just that you won't wonder about that ;).**

* * *

**The one with the cell phone**

Lorelai is walking into _Luke's, _there she goes straight to Luke himself.

„Hey, you're early..." he wonders.

„Well..." she smiles „I'm a good catch, right?!"

„Yeah..." he denys „...that's great. You want to help right away?"

„Yes, Sir." she acts like a soldier.

Suddenlya cell phone rings. Lorelai smiles innocent. Luke looks at her and then points at his „NO CELL PHONES!"-sign above the counter.

„Just..." Lorelai says, while lifting up her finger to say _wait_ and takes out her cell phone.

„No cell phones!" Lukereads the sign out loud.

„Just..." repeats Lorelai and then takes off the cell phone „Hi Sookie... No, that's no problem." She says looking at mad Luke, who's still pointing at the sign. „...Wait one moment, I'll ask Luke." she says into the phone, then she looks at Luke „Hey, what is important for you in a restaurant?"

Luke gets a questioning look.

„Sookie and Jackson want to have a dinner in a restaurant, but they don't know, which to take. So they have the choice between a french restaurant, where they could eat in a private part; an italian restaurant, where they'd be together with more guests, but they also would get Pizza, if they didn't want to eat that extraordinary stuff and a spanish one, what's just the 3rd choice actually." explains Lorelai.

„For me it would be important hearing no cell phones, because they're bothering other guests in the restaurant and so the mood can be destroyed." Luke says angry looking at Lorelai.

„Luke would choose the italian restaurant, because Pizza's always good." sheignores answer „...Okay, great. Have fun. Bye Honey." She hangs up, then she turns back to Luke. „That won't happen again, I promise." she smiles. "So, what can I do for you?"

„Would you take the order of table 6?" Luke asks, while he hands her paper and a pen.

„No problem, amigo." she goes to the table.

Luke smiles, while watching her, then he continues making coffee, when Lorelai comes back.

„Hey, Bubba..." she says in a strange voice „...two hoppy froppies, one hampa pampa and two coka wokas. And hey, hurry up!"

Luke stares at her.

„I am sorry Mister Danes, I meant: two home fries, one hamburger and two cokes." She says in her normal voice, then she smiles and also Luke. „This is a great job."

„Said the woman with 6 cups of coffee in her stomach."

„Actually it had been 6 and a half..." she says „You have to continue learning, young Mr. Holmes."

Lane and Rory are driving back to Stars Hollow by bus.

Lane can't stop smiling „They're so cool."

„You wanna say „he is so cool"..." she corrects her friend „...blind could have seen."

„Really?" Lane says shocked „Blind could have seen? Had it been that obvious?"

„Jup, I think so..." Rory says, but fastly corrects herself, when she sees Lane's nervous face „...but not guys. Guys don't see something like that.They're way too stupid to see that. I mean blind can, because they got this special senses for some things, but, you know, guys don't got even one of those senses."

Lane lifts her head „He's cute, right?!"

„He's amazing..." Rory agrees.

„Yeah, he is: I mean, his name is Dave..." Lane says fanatically.

„_**Dave** Navarro_, great bass; _**Dave** Matthews Band_, great music." Rory says.

„..he was wearing a _The Cure_-Shirt..."

„Best band ever." Rory adds.

„... he had those cute curly, brown hair..."

„Next _Orlando Bloom_."

„...his shoes..."

„Fresher than _The fresh pince of bel-air_."

„...and his smile..." Lane smiles.

„Used _Dr. Best_." Rory smiles, too „And the best thing: you two match just perfectly."

„Do we?" Lane says still smiling.

„Jup. Go girl and get him!" Both are smiling.


	4. TOW the hot ass

**A/N: I think I have to explain, why my chapters are called, what they are called like: some _Friends_-geeks out there might have noticed it already, but for all the not _Friends_ers: every _Friends_-episode title starts with this TOW (the one with) ;)**

**Oh and if anyone wants to know, in which _Gilmore Girls_-season this story plays: it would be at the beginning of the 2nd season, when Rory and Dean are together (Jess isn't there yet ( )… well Lane's band story is earlier here.**

* * *

**The one with the hot ass**

Back in _Luke's_: Lorelai goes to Luke.

„Tea Time ...well Coffee Time actually."

They're disturbed, when Kirk enters the diner. „Luke, could you please hide me?"

„No." Luke says.

„Why are you running away?" Lorelai asks.

While looking to the door. „Taylor!"

„Oh, that's a good reason." Luke adds.

„Did you sit on his hat again?" Lorelai asks.

„No, not this time. I told Patty that the oranges are dry in _Doose's market_ and he stood right behind me. I had luck he is not that fas…"

„RUN. Don't stop running. Never look back. Leave the town." Luke says way too excessive.

„Luke, sometimes you're so mean." Kirk says disapointed.

„Yeah, Luke..." Lorelai joins Kirk.

„KIRK?!" Taylor screams from outside the diner. Kirk runs into the kitchen.

„Hey." Luke calls him, then turns back to Lorelai.

„So, what's up with the coffee?" she says.

„Before _I_'ll give you coffee for free, you have to date…" he takes a look around and finally lands into the kitchen, where Kirk uses a pan for hiding his face. Then he turns back to Lorelai. "... Kirk." He says.

„Honey..." she says like she'd be so sad „...I don't want this..." she's pointing between the two of them „...to end, because I still love you..." she pretends to cry, Luke is watching, whether someone in his Diner recognized the „crying" Lorelai „...and I don't want to hurt you."

„Kirk or coffee?" Luke says straight.

„No!" Lorelai says „furiously" „We talked about that so many times. I said you have to take Kirky and I'm gonna get the coffee. We said so. Don't discuss that again. It's done. Little Kirky needs you."

Rory comes in. Luke sees her. „Oh, thank god..." he whispered, then he points at Lorelai „Rory, here she is."

Rory goes to Lorelai and Luke. „Hey, Rory, great you're here." Luke says happy.

„What did she do?" Rory asks.

„I didn't do anything, Luke and me, we had a great conversation." Lorelai says.

Rolling his eyes „Jup." Luke goes into the kitchen.

„What's it like being Tess?" Rory changes the subject.

„I'm a really good Tess, so it's cool, although it says „if one in a team is weak, the whole team is weak" and Bubba right there..." she points at Luke „...isn't really professional at all. Well, but here I am for teaching him how to work in a Diner, you know."

„For sure, you will, mom."

„What was the band like?"

„They had been unbelievable."

„Good or bad?"  
„I didn't know that you can't say "unbelievable" just alone..." Rory wonders.

„And you want to go to Havard..? Of course, there is a difference: good is, when she was saying „woah, they're playing so unbelievable great, I have to be in this band." and bad is „oh, damn it, they do suck. It's unbelievable there's a band worse than every band I listened to till today". See the difference?"

„Never looked at this that way... Then it would be unbelievable great, okay?!"

„Cute guys there?" Lorelai smiles.

„Dean." Rory says.

„Dean was there?"

„Nope."

„_Another _Dean?"

„Mom, Dean's my boyfriend..."

„What? Why didn't you tell me that? I thought we'd be best friends...?!" Lorelai says sarcastically.

„Dean is my boyfriend and you're my mother you shouldn't force me to think about other boys."

„Rory, Rory, Rory, you don't drink, you haven't ever done a crime, you didn't even steal something..."

„I did." Lorelai looks unbelieving at her daughter. „Remember the first kiss between me and Dean in _Doose's_?" Rory asks.

„That wasn't _stealing. _That was an accident. Where did I stop?! ...Right: you're the nicest and most innocent person I know, let me please force you not to forget about men like _George Clooney, _the young _Marlon Brando, Brad Pitt..."_

„Don't worry I will never forget about _Fight Club_'s _Brad Pitt._"

Luke comes to them „Girls talk?"

Lorelai continues „...and Luke." Rory and Lorelai are smiling at Luke.

„What?" Luke wonders.

„We just talked about your hot ass." Lorelai smiles.

Rory joins her mom „Yeah, a really nice ass, Luke." She smiles.

„And now: continue working!" Luke says straight.

„When are you coming home then?" Rory asks her mom.

Lorelai turns to Luke with a questioning look. „I think, we could close at 8 p.m." Luke says.

„Bubba says we're closing at 7 and I have to get the kitchen cleaned, so I will be home at 8." Lorelai translates.

„Okay. And mom? Can I ask Dean to come to watch with me our „afternoon –movie?"

„Oh, yeah our „afternoon movie"...I miss the "afternoon-movie", today." Lorelai says sad. "Alright, though I'm sad it won't be _our _„afternoon movie", today, you can, but that would be _Scream_."

„What? But we got _Westside Story_, too." Rory says. Lorelai looks at her with an angry look. „Oh... right. So it has to be _Scream._ Good. See you tonight." Rory walks out _Luke's._

„Could you please take the order of table 8?" asks Luke.

„Jup, I'm on my way." Lorelai says and then goes to one of the tables.


	5. TOW the ma ma ma GRANDMA

**SO SORRY that this took so long.**

**britt: THX for your great reviews ) and oh... i didn't know in america it's "Jup" with "Y", but yes i meant/mean "Yup" ;)**

**cookie: thanks a lot, small girl from braunschweighehe**

* * *

**The one with the ma...ma...ma...GRANDMA**

At Gilmore's house. Rory and Dean are sitting on the couch and watching a movie.

„It is great you could come." Rory says to Dean.

„I think exactly in the same way." He smiles. „But do we really have to watch an „afternoon-movie"?"

„Hey, you're the replacement of my mother today and because we have this tradition to watch „afternoon movies", you have to do that, too. I'm sorry."

„Okay, but _Scream _in the afternoon?"

„Yeah, I know. But mom and me, we were renting the videos on a saturday night and so every video was gone, you know, this is just a small city, instead of _Scream_, _Westside Story, Easy Rider _and _The Muppets in space _and so we watched C and D yesterday, we have the choice between A and B today, but mom wants to see _Westside Story _unconditionally, because we're always laughing about the funny balcony scene between Tony and Maria, it's so kitschy, she just allowed me to watch _Scream_ with you."

„Okay, I see. Now, please pass me a bit of the Pizza over there." Dean says.

Rory hands him and herself a piece of Pizza, then they're leaning back to watch the movie.

Suddenly the door opens and someone's calling „Lorelai?". Rory and Dean are turning to the door. It's Emily Gilmore, Lorelai's mom and so Rory's Grandma.

„Hey grams." Rory says and gets up the couch to hug her.

„Hello Mrs. Gilmore." Dean says from behind.

„Hello." Emily looks at Dean, then turns to Rory „Where is your mother?"

„Oh, she's in _Luke's Diner._"

„ What?" she says surprised. „And so you're alone with Dean?"

„Yup."

„And what are you two doing?" she wonders.

„Just watching a movie, eating some Pizza and drinking Coke." Rory says „What leads you to Stars Hollow?"

„I wanted to go to that antique furnitures shop of your friend." Emily explains.

„Oh, Mrs. Kim's not in the city, today."

„Yes, I noticed." Emily says, then she looks at Dean and turns to Rory „Do you want me to stay here until Lorelai is coming back?"

„Oh no, it's okay. It's not the first time that I'm staying alone at home, grams."

Dean gets up to go to Emily and Rory. „And she's not alone, I'm here." Dean smiles friendly.

„Mhh-hmm." Emily says. „Well, so I'm leaving. Your grandfather will already wait for me."

„Is he here?" Rory asks smiling.

„No, no, at home." Emily says and then leaves.

Dean turns to Rory „Doesn't she like me?"

„No, I just think she doesn't like the fact that we're here alone and that nevertheless there's no wall between the two of us." Rory guesses.

„Oh."

Lane is sitting inside her „disco-cupboard", which is light up with red light and where pillows are spreaden everywhere. She turned the music loudly and sings to it, while reading a magazine. Suddenly her phone rings. She turns off the music and takes off the phone.

„Kim's antiques. What can I do for you?" she says like a sort of voice recorder.

„Lane? Is it you?" A voice is asking on the other side.

„Yes, this is Lane Kim, how can I help you?"

„Hey, it's Dave." The voice says.

„Oh, hey..." Lane says nervous. „Could you hold on for a second? I'm on my way into my room."

„Yeah, of course."

Lane turns up the music. „Okay, I'm inside of my room right now."

„Are those _The Strokes_?" Dave is asking relating to the music in the background.

„Yeah." she smiles. „Do you like them?" she asks.

„Absolutly."

Lane smiles.

„I just called to tell you that you're forgot about your _Rolling Stone_ magazine."

„Oh, okay, I will get it the next time we're meeting ...because of the band, alright?!"

„Yeah, that is great..." Dave says „...but I have to buy something in Stars Hollow's store..."

„_Doose's market?_" Lane asks.

„Yeah, right. And so I thought to, well ... meeting you to bring you the magazine."

„What?" Lane asks a little bit shocked.

„You don't want to?"

Nervously „No, no... I mean yeah, I want to meet you... I mean, uh... you know that you could give me my magazine back...not that I'm obsessed with it, but ... I mean, why would I be, there's just a small article about the _Smashing Pumpkins_ and a photo of them, too ... and I ... in a half an hour?" she finally asks.

„Yeah that's perfect."

„Alright."

„Bye."

„Bye, Dave." she hangs up the phone and smiles. Then she looks shocked and takes off the phone again to dial a number. „Rory?" she says into the phone.


End file.
